Veggie's Day Out
by Ravenmoon
Summary: Bulma persuades Vegeta to go to the park, but when a mysterious ice cream vendor comes into the picture, Vegeta gets more than he bargained for!
1. The First Interlude

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon Compaq Customer Normal Compaq Customer 2 271 2001-10-27T03:34:00Z 2001-10-27T03:34:00Z 2 1060 6042 Compaq 50 12 7420 9.2720 0 0 

~Veggie's Day Out~

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Revolting." Vegeta glared out the window of Capsule Corporation and scowled. "Well, at least I can train in the gravity chamber." He was just about to trudge outside, when Bulma stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you want, woman?!?" Paying no heed to Vegeta's rude demeanor, she replied,

"Well good morning, Little Miss Mary Sunshine! You know, since it's such a beautiful day today, we all thought we could go to the park." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Who exactly is, 'we all'?"

"Oh, you know- you, me, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Chaotzu, Chi-chi, Gohan, and Goku!"

"Kakarrot? In your dreams, woman! Besides, I have training to do! Why would I waste my time on a bunch of fools at the park?!?" Bulma frowned.

"Now you listen to me, Vegeta! I won't have you spending the rest of your life like a mole! The only time you ever go outside is when there's a battle or something! Get some fresh air! Some sunshine! Did you ever think that that could be why you're always so uptight?"

"Heh. That's a new one." He continued walking.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Have you ever _been_ to a park?"

"Never have, never will."

"Vegeta, if you don't go I'll…I'll…" She pondered for a moment. "I'll never cook for you again!"

"That's okay, you could never cook anyway." Bulma glowered.

"I'll never make another combat suit for you ever again!"

"That's okay, they were always a little tight in the crotch anyway." he mused.

"I'll…I'll…I'll screw up the gravity chamber so that you'll never be able to train in there again!"

Vegeta froze.

"You wouldn't!" Bulma smiled, knowing she had hit the bull's-eye.

"Oh, I would." Vegeta's face fell, knowing he had been defeated.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't expect me to do anything there!"

"Then it's settled. Come on, they're waiting for us!"

With that, they left to go to the park.

"Bulma! You made it!" came Goku's cheerful tone when they arrived.

The whole gang was seated on and around a park bench, eating ice cream.

"You! Baldy! Where did you get that?" Vegeta gestured toward Krillin's double decker chocolate cone.

"The ice cream vendor over there. See the guy pushing his little cart around? Him."

"Of course, there might not be any left, considering Goku was there." Yamcha grinned over at Goku's cone, which consisted of exactly 32 flavors.

"I'll be back." Vegeta marched over to the little man.

"Wait for me!" Bulma ran right after him.

Bulma whistled to the little man, and he pulled up to them.

"What will it be?"

"One scoop mint and chip, one chocolate chip, and one chip chip! On the double!" Vegeta slammed his fist on the counter.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not much of a people-person," Bulma chuckled nervously.

"Uh, will you be having anything, miss?"

"Yes- I'll have two scoops of peach, please."

"No problem." The little man ducked out of their view, and made Bulma's cone. Then, he opened up a secret compartment in his cart, where he had hidden an assortment of little jars. After he made Vegeta's cone, he chose a small yellow jar and sprinkled something onto the ice cream.

This guy looks like he could really use some fun in his life, the little man thought, and I bet this will do the trick. With a wide smile, the man gave them their cones. When Bulma brought out her wallet, the vendor refused. 

"It's on me," he said, "have a nice day."

"Yeah, save it," Vegeta retorted, grabbing his cone and heading back. Bulma flashed a 'Sorry' look at the ice cream man, and ran off to join Veggie.  When they returned, the gang had finished most of their ice cream (including Goku, who only had five flavors left to go). 

"Hey Vegeta, can I try some of your ice cream? It looks really good."

"Shut up Kakarrot! You just finished off the mother of all ice cream cones! Don't you dare try and weasel ice cream off of me!" He took an indignant slurp of his cone. All of a sudden, his head started to spin. 

"Whoa…hehe…" he smiled as a pink elephant flew past his head.

"Does he seem…different to you, Bulma?" Yamcha inquired of her. Just then, the sound of laughing people and running feet caught Piccolo's ear. 

"Listen…" The whole group turned their attention to the Namek, who was staring off beyond the trees.

"I hear it! A big crowd…what's going on?" Tien ran ahead to check it out, and everyone else followed suit. There was a big banner hanging in the trees up ahead.

"What's it say, Tien?" Chaotzu was clinging to his pants.

"The Thirteenth Annual- "

"WATERMELON-EATING CONTEST!!!" Goku exclaimed, wolfing down the rest of his ice cream and zooming ahead.

"Oh, no! Slow down Goku!" Krillin stared at his shoes and sighed. "There goes the neighborhood." 

"Wait for me, Dad!" Gohan joined his father at the sign-up table. 

"Hmmm…it says that you have to sign up in groups of three. I know we'll be together, Gohan, but we need another person." Everyone shook his or her head. 

"ME!!!" Vegeta hollered, inhaling his ice cream and bolting to the table.

"What? Vegeta? Are you sure?" Goku was a little nervous of his teammate's odd behavior. In fact, it was scaring the pants off of him.

"What's wrong with him, Daddy?" Gohan whispered.

"I don't know, son. Let's give him some time and see if he snaps out of it."

"Count me in! I love fruit! I love fruit!" Vegeta was still ranting after they signed him up. The three of them were seated at a table with a red and white-checkered tablemat. In the center of the table was a huge plate of watermelon, about fifteen large slices. A guy with a megaphone walked up to the platform, and everyone started clapping.

"Alrighty, folks! Here are the rules. In order to win, your team has to finish all the watermelon at your table. If no team finishes, the table with the least watermelon left wins. So now…let the eating begin!" The three saiyans literally devoured the entire spread. Rephrase that- the _one_ saiyan. Goku and Gohan stared in awe as their teammate eagerly did away with the group's watermelon. 

"Uh…" As Vegeta was nearing the last slice, Goku snaked an arm towards the center of the table. Vegeta pushed it away and finished off the remaining fruit.

"Deeee-licious!" Vegeta raised his head, revealing a dripping mask of seeds and pink juice. "Do you have any more?" The announcer guy, obviously shaken, pulled a blue ribbon out of his breast pocket and hesitantly pinned it on Veggie's yellow shirt.

"First prize…goes to the team with the spiky hair!" The crowd clapped very slowly, as the event officers presented them with a large, golden watermelon trophy. 

"I…I don't know what to say…this is the happiest day of my life!" Vegeta wiped away a tear as he shook hands with the pink elephant. Eyeing the crowd, the announcer whispered in his ear.

"Please- just take the trophy and go home. You're scaring the little children." Sniffling and clutching the trophy, Vegeta moseyed over to the rest of the gang, with Goku and Gohan treading softly behind.

"W-What just happened here?" Chi-chi inquired of Bulma. 

"I have no idea…but something's not right…"

What do you think? I'm going to put up some more chapters A.S.A.P., pertaining to Vegeta's "problem" and the weird little man. Who is the ice cream vendor? Will Vegeta be cured? Not to mention Fred! Til' next time…


	2. Vegeta Gets a Clue

~Vegeta Gets a Clue~

"Say Vegeta…are you sure you're feeling okay?" With utmost caution, Goku felt the infected saiyan's forehead.

"Happy as a clam, Goku mah man!" Veggie gave a girlish giggle and sauntered over to his woman.

"Hey Bulma…I just won that watermelon-eating contest, and I feel like celebrating."

"What are you implying, Vegeta?" He gave her a wink.

"There's a bathroom over there." Bulma gasped.

"Vegeta! That's vulgar!" And in a lowered voice, "What are you doing?!? In case you didn't know, there's a little boy standing in front of you!"

"What does he mean, Mom? Why would anyone want to celebrate in a bathroom?" Chi-chi turned bright red.

"Don't listen to him, Gohan! He doesn't know what he's saying!" She promptly clapped her hands over his ears, lest her little scholar should be corrupted more than need be. Yamcha joined in on the conversation.

"Shame on you! What's wrong, Vegeta? You're not acting like yourself at all!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Veggie giggled, "come on, Bulma." He grabbed her by the waist and swiftly carried her off.

"This is trouble…this is really trouble." Tien confided to Krillin, sporting a fine sweat drop. 

In the bathroom…

"Mmph! What's gotten into you, Vegeta! You've never even- ahhh! Put me down!" Bulma was lifted up and pressed against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"Come on, babe- how long has it been since we did this?" He began taking off his- and Bulma's- shirts. 

"But- but it seems so wrong…"

"Hush. I need this. Stop fidgeting!"

"If the others find out, what then? What if Goku sees us?"

"Hehe…then maybe the old dog can join in, too."

Just then, something snapped in Bulma.

"That's IT! You've officially FLIPPED YOUR LID, and we're GETTING YOU HELP before you do something DRASTIC!!!"

Imagine the surprise of the Z-Senshi when they saw Bulma barreling out of the park bathroom, skirt half-lifted and shirt half-buttoned inside out. Not to mention, Vegeta was staggering behind her, wrapped in toilet paper and singing very loudly.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a saiyan's life for me…"

"Oh my God…" Krillin's confusion was beyond words.

Panting, Bulma ran over to the rest of the group.

"Okay guys- I'm calling a group meeting. We-have-to-do-something…"

"About-Vegeta," Goku finished. "I know!"

"Seriously though, this is getting out of hand." Piccolo shook his head in disgust.

"Right. Well, let's think for a minute…what could've possibly happened to him to make him so high? I think we've all figured out by now that he isn't just having a good day."

"You've got a point there, Bulma," Tien agreed, "Let's retrace our steps and figure out where something went wrong."

Chaotzu, supportive of Tien as usual, approved immensely.

They all pondered, remembering everything they had done so far.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Was it the watermelon contest?"

"Naw, he couldn't have been okay before if he signed up…"

"Were his pants too tight?"

"That's not FUNNY, Goku!" 

Suddenly, Yamcha perked up.

"I know! It was the ice cream! He was fine until he ate the ice cream!" 

Piccolo stiffened.

"Of course…that's the only way he could've been overcome. Someone must've…slipped him something!"

"That someone being…"

"THE ICE CREAM VENDOR!" they all shouted in unison.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chi-chi bellowed. "Let's find that mother fucker and make him tell us what he did to Vegeta!"

The vote was unanimous. They had to find that little dude!

"Can anyone recall what he looked like? Any distinct characteristics we could locate him by?"

"I don't think I would recognize him by his face. It was too hard to tell under that hooded robe. All I know is that he was kind of short, he was dressed in dark green, and he was wearing black boots. Oh, and I think he had some kind of a silver belt wrapped around his waist."

"Geez, so much for an ice cream man!" Bulma said in exasperation. "And none of us thought anything was up? It didn't strike anyone as odd that an ice cream vendor would be dressed like a…a…" she paused in thought.

"…A _wizard_…" One eyebrow lifted, and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it! A wizard! That little guy was a wizard, and he enchanted Vegeta's ice cream! It all fits together!" She ended her speech with a triumphant "Ha!" The speech was met with stares of confusion.

"And…you say this like it's a _good_ thing…" 

Krillin shook his head.

"The Enchanted Cone…how dramatic."

"I'm serious, Krillin! Now come on- we have to find that wizard and right the wrongs! Just look at the man! Do you want my Vegeta to be like this FOREVER?!?"

She pointed in Veggie's direction, where he was still singing and staggering like a drunken bum.

"¯We bash our friends, we bash our foes, drink up me hearties, yo-ho! We'll send you flyin' in one blow, drink up me hearties yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a saiyan's life for me…¯"

"Hey, that's kind of catchy!"

"Shut up, Goku…"

"Bulma's right, guys," Gohan suddenly piped up. "Even if Vegeta's a bit surly, I like him better that way. Maybe if we find this wizard man quickly, we can still change him back."

"You know kid, I like your style. Come on everyone, we're going on a scavenger hunt." Piccolo took the initiative and blasted into the air.

"Find the wizard, win a prize. Let's go, Chaotzu." Tien grinned and joined the Namek in the air.

"Ohhhh, Tien, I don't know about this," the little white mime gulped, but followed him loyally.

The rest of the Z-Senshi followed suit and took to the air as well. Goku carried his wife, and Yamcha, filling in for Vegeta, carried Bulma.

Scarface tried to hide his grin, and failed.

"If you think this means anything Yamcha, you're wrong."

Of course, there was one small thing they had forgotten. As they flew off to find the wizard, they left Vegeta by himself. And judging by the way he was climbing up the lamppost, this was a big mistake.


	3. His Name is Tarrun

~His Name Is Tarrun~ 

A little man sat on a rock in the shade, away from any humans who could interfere. Not that any would.  His little cart was propped up against a tree, the large red and white umbrella leaning gently against a swaying branch. It was interesting that no one had blown his cover, although he was definitely dressed out of the ordinary.  Such a relaxing day this had been, regardless of the fact that it was his first on Earth. No worries…no cares…no four-headed pigs chasing him down the road. Yes, everything seemed to be going right for once. 

_I wonder how that Vegeta is doing, _he thought, _seems like he could be stirring up more than enough trouble. In fact, the rest of them are probably tracking me right now. Hehe, let them try._

He knew good and well that the only people he couldn't hide from were his own, the West-Magi. Only they could see through his invisibility spells, his chameleoflage, his Blinding charms. For this reason, he decided that he would have a little fun with the chaotic group before the day was through. If they wanted him to change Vegeta back, they'd have to pass his tests first.

Meanwhile…

"Any sign of him, Goku?"

"Not yet…um, who are we looking for again?"

Groans.

"Oh wait- it was Harry Potter, right?"

More groans.

"We-e-e-ee're off to see the Wizard…"

"Well, if none of you are going to get serious about this, I'll have to do it myself!" Bulma almost leapt from Yamcha's grasp, and then realized she was 12 feet in the air and retreated.

"Boy Bulma, I remember the last time you snuggled up to me…it seems like only yesterday."

"The last time I snuggled up to you, I got a yeast infection!"

Chi-chi cleared her throat very loudly, and they shut up.

"Wait! I sense something…he's close!"

Piccolo and the others dropped to the ground, and Bulma made like Velcro and ripped off of Yamcha. 

Krillin scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't get it! I know he's here, but where could he be?"

Everyone searched the park, leaving no rock unturned. Even Goku put up an effort to help out.

"He-e-ey-y-y-y, little wizard man! He-e-ey-y-y-y, little magic guy! Please show yourself! We promise we won't hurt you really badly!"

(A.N: Ge-e-e-e-tcha sweatdrops he-e-e-e-re…)

Chaotzu sighed.

"This is going nowhere, Tien. It's been nearly an hour, and we're still clueless." He sat down on a rock in dismay.

The rock coughed.

Chaotzu flew.

Tien gasped.

Bulma screamed.

Goku laughed.

"Haha! Hey guys, Chaotzu found the wizard!"

The rock glowed luminous shades of blue, then slowly melded into the form of a short man in robes.

"So, you've uncovered my secret. And I was discovered by a mime…" he shook his head in disgust.

"Who are you, and what've you done to Vegeta?!?" Bulma was livid with rage.

The wizard chuckled. 

"Does it really matter? I'm not changing him back. I kind of like him like this." 

Yamcha stepped in.

"Well, we DON'T! And if you don't return him to normal pronto, you're gonna regret it!"

"Would you really want to mess with-"

He whirled around, then spun back to face them with his arm outstretched.

"AN EXPERIENCED MAGE FROM THE WESTERN REALM?!?"

Silence.

"A what?"

"A professional wizard! Tarrun, by name. Don't believe me? See! I have proof!"

In a flash, he pulled out his I.D., which had a rainbow triangle sticker attached to the side.

"Wow, he sure looks funny."

"Now is not the time, Gohan…"

Tarrun turned a terrific shade of purple, looking as though he had shape-shifted into a plum.

"Okay...if _that's_ the way you wanna play."

He began muttering soft chants and bowing his head. With a swift twist of his hand, a blue mist began forming all around them. As the translucent veil settled over the group, confusion reigned.

"What the- ?"

"What's happening?"

"Oh shoot…"

"This ain't good."

They were suddenly transported into a giant room, with large green hedges serving as the walls and ceiling.

"We're in a-"

"-Maze!"

"Now we've done it…"

"I don't see what you're all so worried about," scoffed Piccolo, "We'll just blast these hedges straight to kingdom come!"

With that, he emitted a huge energy ball and attempted to blow it apart.

Attempted.

The shot didn't even singe the leaves, let alone blow it apart.

"W-What?"

"Hahaha…" 

Tarrun's voice came echoing through the walls.

"You thought I would let you get away that easily? Afraid not, my friends. Letting you go now would be much too boring, don't you think?" 

Goku clenched his teeth in anger.

"You monster!"

"Hehe, I could turn into one if it would please you. In the meanwhile, you'll just have to find your way out of this maze-"

He lowered his voice to an ominous bass.

"-the hard way."

This was followed by a burst of maniacal laughter, and the three paths before them lit up with green light.

"Let us out of here, you bastard!" Chi-chi screamed.

But he was gone. Instead, Billy Idol started playing.

"Well, now what do we do?"

One path was guarded by a pair of stone gargoyles. A torch of green flame lit the second path. The third path was completely bare, except for a small orb of red light hanging from the entrance.

"Split up, I guess."

There was a long silence, and somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled.

Back at the park…

It wasn't a wolf at all. It was Vegeta, down on all fours and "marking" his territory. The wolf Vegeta sniffed the air, sensing another dog nearby. A female dog.

Uh-oh.


	4. The Final Encounter

~The Final Encounter~

Goku was panting like crazy.

"I think we've lost him."

They had led the saber-toothed tiger the wrong way, by means of instant transmission and a _lot_ of running. Gohan collapsed against a wall.

"So…tired…"

"Come on, kid. We can't stand to lose you now."

Goku paused.

"I feel a surge of energy…I think it's…Yamcha?"

"Yeah Dad, it's gotta be him. Maybe they've found the wizard!"

Piccolo grunted.

"Yeah well, he better not just be having trouble with Bulma."

"What are we waiting for? Grab a hold of my arm, guys!"

Piccolo and Gohan followed instructions, and Goku insta-transmissioned over to Scar Yamcha.

"Hey guys, did you WHOA! what in the world happened to Yamcha?!?"

 The girls explained.

"But he's tame now," Bulma smirked. "Sometimes all it takes is a little flip of the shirt."

"Yeesh, why couldn't he have morphed into Simba or something?"

"SO!" When Chi-chi caught sight of the Namek, she forgot all about the wizard in the next room.

"Thought you could steal my Goku, didja? Well, you thought _wrong,_ you pigment-challenged bum!"

"Chi-chi, what are you talking about?"

"Shut up Goku! I know you've been cheating on me with Piccolo! The all-nighters…the drinking parties…the lame excuses! Don't try to lie to me, Goku! I'm on to you!!!"

"Please Chi-chi, keep it down…"

"Don't you 'keep it down' me! I've been a loyal wife to you for years, and what's my reward? My husband leaves me- to run off with the Hulk!!!"

She rambled on for a while, before four hands and one paw clamped her mouth shut.

"We'll talk about this later," Goku whispered.

Just then, Krillin ran into their neck of the woods, Tien and Chaotzu scrambling to pull up their pants. 

"Sorry guys," Krillin apologized, "we would've been here sooner, but we ran into some…uh, problems."

At this, the other two guys discreetly wiped their lips.

"Hey, Tien! Did they have milk in your maze? It looks like you and Chaotzu have been drinking a lot!"

"Uh, yeah Gohan…the little purple donkeys offered us glasses of milk," Tien faltered.

"I wasn't thirsty." Krillin huffed.

"How come you're dressed so funny?"

"Um…I…well, they were very nice donkeys, and they…"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The Z-Senshi hadn't noticed that Tarrun had heard them and snuck out of his room.

"You! We've found you, now undo your magic!"

"Who's gonna make me? None of you can stop me, not even you, Goku."

"We'll see about that, punk! HAAAAA!!!"

The guys lunged at the wizard, but he froze them all in place. 

"Oh my, it seems that you boys are even weaker than I had expected. Well that's okay, we can still have some fun."

"Do your worst!"

"I will. I have the scourges of the world on my side. Try these guys on for size!"

He held his hands out in front of him to summon his terrors, a vile green light issuing from his fingertips.

"I give you-"

Everyone braced themselves.

"Johnny Depp!!!  
Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped.

"Wolfgang Puck!!!"

Goku and Gohan gasped.

 "Martha Stewart!"

Everyone else gasped.

"Come on guys, let's take them down!"

"Masenko-ha!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!"

"Destructo Disk!"

"ROWR!!!"

The opposition had a few tricks up their sleeves as well.

"Super-sad-seductive-pout!"

The women fell, trembling, to their knees.

"Super-creamy-chowder-infusion!"

Gohan and Goku were down for the count.

"Super-holiday-décor-suggestions!" 

Soon everyone was screaming and clutching their heads.

"Please! Stop the madness! Stop the madness!"

Goku winced.

"Okay, we give! What do you want?!?"

Presently, Tarrun withdrew his menaces and smirked.

"You say you give up? You don't want your precious Vegeta-san?"

"Yes, we do!" Bulma shouted.

"Can't we all just sing a song?"

Everyone turned to look at Goku.

"Haha…um, what I meant was, can't we come to some sort of agreement?"

Tarrun raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of an agreement do you mean?"

"Well, maybe we could do something for you if you would just change Vegeta back."

There was a derisive growl.

"-And Yamcha."

The little wizard perked up. 

"Yes, that's it! Him!"

He pointed a long finger at Yamcha.

"Huh?"

"What do you want with Yamcha?"

The wizard smiled.

"Well, you see…I am without a partner, and…I still remain a virgin…"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You're- kidding!!!"

"You want-"

"-Yamcha?!?"

No one could believe it. Scar Yamcha began looking around frantically, as if searching for an exit. 

"Yes, I have been watching him for a while now, and I've decided that he is the most suitable bachelor. You might say that I've become a little obsessed," he added, pulling out a cardboard cutout of Yamcha in swimming trunks and sunglasses, holding a bright beach ball. "So do we have a deal?" he implored, absentmindedly stroking the cutout's chiseled abs.

"So that's what he was making out with in there!" Bulma revealed. "Well…I don't have a problem with it, do you guys?"

"Nope."

"Nope."

"No."

"Not me."

"Me neither!"

"Sorry, Yamcha."

"Then it's settled! He's yours!"

Tarrun smiled, and changed Yamcha back into a human. 

"Hey!!! Don't I get a say in this?!? Come on, guys! Was I ever this terrible to you? Ummm, okay," he retreated, looking at Bulma's face. He turned to the wizard. "Mr. Wizard, Sir, please reconsider! You don't want me!!!"

"Trust me, you don't," Bulma muttered to herself.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you were just as good of a protector as anyone else, so I think you'll do just fine."

Tarrun used his magic to pick up Yamcha and sling him over his shoulder. Tarrun rose into the air with Yamcha ("GAAAAAHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!!!") and shouted the magic words.

"Cigam Esrever!" 

The maze started to fade away, and the park began to materialize. Krillin's clothes were returned to normal ("Darn!"), Chaotzu and Tien's minds were unfogged ("Hey Tien, what's that on your mouth?"), and everything was back the way it was before Tarrun came into the picture.

"Goodbye! If ever you need a wizard, just call!"

His card landed at Goku's feet, and he picked it up.

"Later, Yamcha! Maybe we'll see you sometime!"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

They all waved goodbye to the kicking and screaming warrior, and then Piccolo spotted someone-or something- lying on the ground.

"Look…"

It was Vegeta, sprawled out on the playground slide, with a bunch of little five-year olds prodding him with a stick to see if he would move. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open, and he looked up at his surveyors.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!!"

He jumped up, snapped the stick in half, and chucked it at a little redheaded boy with freckles.

"My eyes! My eyes!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!! ALL OF YOU!!! UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT STICK!!!"

The children scattered like ducks in hunting season.

Bulma screamed with joy.

"Vegeta!!! You're back! You're back!!"


End file.
